


Fighting Dragons

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [51]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Tom, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's daughter Sophie wakes him up at 6 am on a Sunday morning to request his help with fighting a dragon. Obviously, Tom complies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dragons

“Daddy? Daddy are you awake?”

Her breath tickled his nose even before he was fully awake and when Tom at last opened his eyes, his daughter’s face was mere inches from his, her blue eyes already twinkling despite the early hour.

“Now I am. What’s up gorgeous?,” he whispered back, already lifting his blanket because he expected her to demand a Sunday morning cuddle.

Sophie, however, shook his head and without moving her face away from his, she said quietly, “There’s a dragon in our garden and I want to fight it. Can you teach me how?”

Briefly, Tom closed his eyes again, wondering if he’d heard correctly. “What is in our garden?”

“A dragon, Daddy. It’s big and yellow and it’s got the sharpest teeth,” the little girl said, nudging his nose with hers and grinning widely. By now her sleepy father had understood that she was talking about the digger that had been brought in to excavate the foundations for their new garden house for Ben and Anton.

“Are you dressed to fight a dragon?,” he mumbled and let one hand glide through her blonde hair. Sophie looked at her bright pink princess pyjamas before nodding contently. “I am. What about you?” He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts so the obvious answer should have been no. But it was Sunday morning, 6 am according to his alarm clock, and his daughter was standing in front of him wearing bright pink pyjamas, asking him to teach her how to fight a dragon aka a digger. Why not do so wearing nothing but boxer shorts!

“I guess I am. Alright then, time for our dragon fight lesson,” he smiled and quietly he slipped out of bed. Paula was still fast asleep and so was the rest of the house, it seemed. In front of his bedroom door, Sophie had already deposited two wooden swords, one of them with the initials of her twin brother carved into the hilt. That one she handed to Tom and taking his free hand into hers, she lead him downstairs and into the living room.

“Daddy, can I stand on the table? Because you’re so much taller than me,” she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. Whether she knew that she’d get anything she wanted from her father this way or not, Tom didn’t know but he sighed and smiled and nodded and lifted her up.

Quickly clearing away the vase of flowers in the middle and Ben and Emmy’s homework from last night, he then began to explain to her how she’d have to fight the dragon. They started with her feet and how she’d have to move them to be the most agile and quickly they moved on to the movements of her sword.

Every now and then Tom had to stop and smile at his little girl who was so serious and eager and who listened patiently while he taught her what he himself had been taught all those years ago at RADA.

The sun came up while they ‘fought’ and soon the first rays of light illuminated the carpet and the wooden floor underneath the table. By now exhausted, Sophie dropped down onto her bum, her sword resting on her legs.

“I’m tired now, Daddy. Can we make breakfast? Fighting dragons is exhausting,” she sighed and wiped a few strands of her hair out of her eyes. Leaving his own sword on the chair nearby, Tom walked over to her and picked her up.

“It is indeed, eh? Shall we make pancakes? Maybe we have some blueberries too. And what about a hot chocolate to get your strength up again, hm?”

“Oh yes please,” she nodded with flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes before snuggling up to her beloved father. Gently, he placed her onto the kitchen island and got out all the ingredients they’d need for pancakes. Together they weighed and mixed the ingredients and while Sophie munched away on a few blueberries, Tom worked his magic on the pan, letting the pancakes fly, much to the amusement of his daughter, whose laughter echoed through the kitchen.

By the time Paula found them sitting in the sun on the patio, drinking coffee and hot chocolate, their lips and tongues and teeth purple from their blueberry pancakes, it was almost 8 and she tried not to even be confused about seeing them both up so early.

“Hey, what have you two been up to, eh?,” she smiled and ruffled through her hair, her nightdress just about covering her panty-clad bum. Pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, Tom breathed a kiss onto her neck while Sophie said proudly, “We’ve been fighting dragons. Well, we practised at least. We’ll have to fight him later today.”

“Dragons? Sounds dangerous.”

“Oh yes! But Daddy’s shown me how to fight and now I can win, I’m sure. And maybe he’ll help me fight him even.” With hopeful eyes, Sophie looked at her father as she knelt next to him on her chair. Turning towards her, one hand cupping her cheek, he smiled, “But of course I will. I’d do anything for you, love, even fighting dragons.”


End file.
